Summer with the Enemy
by BowChickaBowWoww
Summary: Scorpius and Rose never got along. When Scorpius stays with Albus for a month after sixth year, as does Rose for two weeks, will the two learn to tolerate each other? Scorpius seems a bit more willing, as he realized Rose isn't just book smart. The Potter siblings decided they should get involved- Scorpius and Rose are about to get a lot more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Albus grinned as Scorpius arrived in his home. Scorpius shook the soot out of his pale blonde hair, stepping out of the fire place. The two close friends did a small handshake, happy to see each other. School ended just two weeks ago. Scorpius set his suitcases down, looking around the Potter home.

"I see this house hasn't changed one bit," Scorpius said, grinning.

The living room Scorpius landed in was like any other- lived in. The brown couch pillows sprawl across the room, the loveseat had magazines on them, and the coffee table had fruits and empty coffee cups. The floor was a shiny wood, not a scratch on it. It looked like a muggle home. There were no flying knickknacks anywhere, so sign of there being a wizard or witch living there. Probably because they lived in a muggle town.

It was early morning, Harry Potter went off to work and Ginny Potter was off with the Harpies for a week. The kids were free to do whatever they like for the day.

Scorpius stretched, "James awake?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

Albus shook his head, pouring himself some cereal, "Not yet, but it's almost eleven, he should be waking up soon."

Scorpius shook his head; he had never slept past nine. He poured himself some cereal, too. It was good, even if it was muggle made. He always did muggle things when he went over Albus'. Considering he was staying at the Potter house for the whole month of July, he'd have to get accustomed to doing muggle things.

"Where am I putting my things?" Scorpius asked as he finished his cereal.

"My room, the bed with the blue sheets is yours." Albus said, yawning. Despite Scorpius's early arrival, Albus had woken up just thirty minutes before. He had rushed through his morning routine and almost forgot to eat.

Scorpius grabbed his things, taking it upstairs. He's comfortable walking around the Potter home alone, he's been there plenty of times before. He and Albus were close friends since they were both put into Slytherin their first year. Sixth year was just ending, their friendship had stayed strong. Scorpius was actually surprised his parents let him stay in the Potter home for a month.

He went to Albus's room, putting his things down on his bed. Looking around, Scorpius was lucky Albus was an organized fellow, unlike James who made a mess everywhere he went. Scorpius threw his wand on the bed, feeling a bit naked without it, but continued out the door.

"Lily! Pass me the blow dryer?" Scorpius heard someone call out as he left Albus's room.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks. In front of Lily's room, which was down the hall, was Rose Weasley. Her red hair was wet and she knocked on the door several times. She had a red towel around her chest, and it stopped mid-thigh. Scorpius felt like he just walked in on her naked. Technically, she was. He couldn't help but look at the girl's thin figure. She bounced on her toes until Lily appeared with a pink blow-dryer in her hand. She spotted Scorpius once she opened the door.

"Scorpius? What on Earth are you doing here?" Lily asked, looking confused.

Rose spun around, her eyes widening, "Malfoy?" she questioned.

Scorpius never noticed Rose Weasley actually had any type of body, especially… breast. He cleared his throat, it's not like he hasn't seen a naked girl before. "Didn't Albus tell you? I'm staying here for a month." He smiled, enjoying Rose's discomfort.

Rose and Scorpius aren't exactly fond of each other. Rose and he constantly fought over grades and both were hoping to be top of the class when they graduated Hogwarts. However, Scorpius and Lily were good friends, she was in Slytherin. Rose was in Gryffindor, as was James.

Rose seemed to notice she was in a towel and quickly grabbed the blow-dryer and disappeared into the bathroom. Scorpius followed her movements, _she might be my rival, but I never noticed how attractive she was. _Scorpius snapped out of it, looking at Lily, who had her eyebrow raised.

"You don't have a chance with her," Lily laughed, tossing her artificial crimson red hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms. Her brown eyes studied Scorpius with amusement.

Scorpius smirked, waving her off, "Who said I want a chance with the muppet?"

"I heard that, arsehole!" Rose called out.

"You were supposed to, you bloody prat," he retorted calmly.

James came out of his room, wearing a tank top and his boxers, "Can someone please tell me why you kids are making so much noise?" He asked, yawning. He noticed Scorpius and grinned, "Scorp! I didn't know you were coming so early!"

"You couldn't have told me he was sleeping over? And just because you graduated does not mean you're superior," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Didn't cross my mind, sis," James replied, glancing at her with annoyance.

Albus went up the stairs, looking confused, and said "No one invited me to this party."

Rose then exited the bathroom. Her thick hair was wavy and reached her elbows. Her bangs stopped right under her eyebrows, she pushed them to the side as she looked at everyone. Her bright blue eyes narrowed at Scorpius, who smiled at her bitterly.

"Rose! I didn't know you were here!" Albus exclaimed.

Rose grinned, "I'm stuck with you guys for the next two weeks. My parents went off to Canada. I didn't want to go, so they let me stay here."

"Good, you'll distract Lily from bothering us," Albus laughed, earning a glare from Lily.

Rose shook her head, smiling. "Well, I like to wear just a towel as much as the next person, but I think I should get changed."

"Where are you two going?" James asked as Lily stepped into the bathroom.

"Downtown, you guys should come along," Rose said, walking into Lily's room. She glanced at Scorpius, "I guess you'll have to come along."

"Anything to discomfort you, Weasley," Scorpius replied, narrowing his eyes.

Rose made a face and closed the door. Albus looked at Scorpius, "You okay with going with them?" He asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Scorpius shrugged and followed Albus downstairs. James followed Scorpius.

James chuckled, shaking his curly dark hair, "You two have only been going at it for the past six years," he said, rubbing his brown eyes.

Scorpius breathed out a laugh, "I'm aware. The girl just picks at my nerves."

"You're going to have to put up with her for the next two weeks, since you'll be living under the same roof," Albus informed him, chuckling and fixing his neatly combed black hair, and then scratched his green eyes, "please don't start hexing each other."

"I almost forgot I could use magic outside of school," Scorpius smirked, "thanks, Al."

Albus groaned while James laughed. The boys talked and joked, until Rose came down. She wore a sleeveless purple button up shirt with small flowers on it, shorts, and sandals. Scorpius couldn't help but stare at her. He never saw her out of her school robes. Who knew hidden under the school robes, was a perfectly shaped _girl _like Rose Weasley.

"You're staring, mate," Albus said quietly to Scorpius. He tried hard not to smile.

Scorpius cleaned his throat, snapping out of it and shaking his head, _what am I thinking? There's nothing good about Rose… except her body._ Lily went downstairs next, wearing a blue summer dress. Her hair was up and she had a blue bandana with white polka dots in it. James went up to shower as the girls looked for food.

"Do you guys have coffee?" Rose asked, looking around.

Albus nodded, "The cabinet to your left," he answered.

Lily put bread in the toast and searched the fridge for juice. Scorpius's stormy grey eyes subconsciously followed Rose as she moved about the kitchen before Albus elbowed him. Scorpius laughed lightly, assuring Albus it was nothing, but truthfully, he didn'tknow what he was doing. Why the sudden interest in Rose Weasley?

Scorpius shook off the feelings, reminding himself that the prat is just another pretty face. He can have plenty of those in no time. He straightened his gray t-shirt and slid his hands into his khaki shorts. Finally James finished getting ready, slipping his green shirt on and fixing his shorts as he headed downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" Albus called out, looking in the mirror and making sure his blue polo was perfectly ironed as his khaki shorts were secure on his waist.

"I think you're the only one that's not, Al," Snickered Lily.

Albus turned, only to find everyone was looking at him fixing his clothes and hair in the mirror. Albus rolled his eyes and headed outside, "Whose car are we taking?" he asked.

"Mine, of course!" Rose exclaimed, taking her keys out.

"You have a car?" Scorpius asked, confused. Why have cars when you can just apparate?

"How else am I supposed to travel?" Rose laughed, opening the door to her red Acura ILX Hybrid. James slid into shot gun and Albus took the left window seat. Lily sat in the middle while Scorpius stood outside, looking at the car. Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, get in!"

Scorpius sighed and got in the car. They drove for about ten minutes before parking. The teens piled out the car, looking around. They settled into outdoor seats at a café. A waiter took their orders.

"I love London," Lily sighed, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head.

"I love the girls," James said, winking at a girl with a short skirt and pretty face. She blushed and giggled, but walked on with her friends.

"The boys aren't too bad to look at, either," Rose smiled slyly and glanced over at a few guys sitting at a bench waving at her and Lily. She shook her head, laughing.

"Right like you have a chance," Scorpius scoffed. He smirked, it was a challenge.

Rose narrowed her eyes, "What are you saying?"

Scorpius smiled and leaned forward, "I say you don't have a chance with any of them."

"Oh really? Let's see about that." Rose stood and sauntered over to the boys on the bench, who all stared at her. Scorpius admitted he liked watching her walk.

Lily, Albus, James, and Scorpius watched as Rose approached them. She couldn't hear what she was saying; only her laughs as one of the boys stood up and stepped closer to her. Scorpius watched with interest as she put her hand on his arm and laughed at something he said. She spoke to the others for a bit before they took out a napkin. Three of them wrote their numbers down on the napkin, including the one standing. Rose grinned and waved at them as she turned around and walked back towards the others.

The boys liked the way she walked, too. Rose sat down next to Lily, smirking at Scorpius and showing the napkin, "That wasn't so hard," she sighed as the waiter gave them their order.

"Be that as it may, they only want to shag you," he responded, smiling slightly.

Rose laughed, and shrugged, "_Be that as it may, _they're not the only ones." She winked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Can we please change this conversation?" Albus groaned.

"Yes, please! I don't want to think about anyone shagging my little cousin," James said, shaking his head with distaste.

Lily giggled and Rose lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, so it's wrong for me to talk about shagging, but it's alright for you?"

James waved her away, "That's different- you're a girl. And my younger cousin. You're not even of age, yet."

Lily glared at him, "You sexist prat."

Rose's eyes flared, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything! I've actually sh-"

"Don't finish that sentence, please," Albus shook his head.

Rose seemed to realize what she said and blushed; only her best friend Lana, and Lily knew about her shagging Brendon Zabini. She wasn't proud and really hoped the information hadn't leaked out.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow; he hadn't realized Rose had done much with anyone. He knew she's been affiliated with a few people like Louis Finnegan, his good friend Brendon Zabini, and more recently, Lysander Scamander.

Scorpius smiled, "Well it seems James and I aren't the only ones that-" He was cut off because Rose had thrown a piece of her bagel at him. He glared at her as Lily, Albus, and James laughed. Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Very funny, I guess I deserved that."

Rose smiled cheerfully, "Alright, then, how about we walk around a bit? I hate staying in one place for too long."

"Oh! I've got my camera! It's a muggle one, though. Say cheese!" Lily lifted the camera to her eye.

The picture consist of James grinning widely and putting two fingers behind Albus's head, Albus had his eyes wide open, Scorpius looked confused, and Rose's eyes were crossed and she smiled showing all her teeth.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You four are a fantastic group, really."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily was obsessed with muggle things. It's only normal she would take the group to the carnival later that day. The sun was setting as they approached the carnival. Bright lights were everywhere; Lily was fascinated at everything she saw.

"Come on! Are you guys just going to stand there?" She asked, laughing and twirling around.

She grabbed Rose's hand and the two girls disappeared among the crowd, leaving the boys behind. Scorpius looked at Albus, "A carnival?"

Albus chuckled, "Lily likes these types of things. We might as enjoy it."

The boys walked around, not really doing anything. James got distracted by a game; he had to knock down cups with a ball. He tried several times and still didn't knock each one down, much to Albus's and Scorpius's amusement. He ended up using magic to knock it down, and won a blow up bat.

They found Rose and Lily talking to two boys who seemed about their age. The boys had gotten them cotton candy. Lily noticed James, Albus, and Scorpius and gestured for them to come over.

"Joe, Steven, this is James, Albus, and Scorpius," Lily introduce, grinning.

The boys shook hands, although rather stiffly. Scorpius, not used to talking to muggles, didn't know what to say. Joe was tall, fair skinned fellow with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Steven was tall as well, had caramel colored skin, and dark eyes. His eyes seemed to flicker over to Rose every few seconds. Scorpius noticed this immediately.

"Joe and Steven are from the States," Rose offered, grinning.

Steven smiled at her and turned to the boys, "Rose seems to think the U.S. is better than London."

"What? Nonsense," James said, shaking his head.

"I think I agree actually," Albus said, and chuckled, "London gets boring after a while."

"Thank you!" Rose exclaimed.

"What brings you two here?" Scorpius asked, crossing his arms.

Joe shrugged, "We just graduated and though we should get away."

"Which part of the States are you from?" Albus asked, curious.

"Georgia, right?" Lily asked, Steven laughed lightly and nodded. Lily looked proud, "The East coast."

"Yeah, and we're having a small get together at a friend's this Friday. You guys should swing by," Steven asked, glancing at Rose and winking.

Rose blushed and smiled, "Of course we'll be there!"

"Great!" Joe exclaimed, and then his phone vibrated. He cursed, and looked at Lily, "We have to go, but we'll see you Friday!" He said as he back pedaled away.

Lily grinned and waved, as did Rose. Once they were gone, Lily and Rose sighed happily and looked in the direction the boys had gone. A dreamy look was in their eyes. James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Albus shook his head, as did Scorpius.

"Weren't they great?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Lily, you're fourteen. He's graduated. There's no way you're going to this 'get together'," James explained, taking a bit of her cotton candy.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and yanked the cotton candy away, "Who are you to tell me where I can go and who I can hang out with?"

"I'm your big brother, that's who," James replied, narrowing his eyes right back.

Lily smirked, "Let's see what mum has to say about this."

Albus groaned- their mother always took Lily's side. Scorpius looked at Rose, who still had the dreamy look in her eye. He tried not to laugh as he poked her, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Are you in _love_?" Scorpius chuckled, avoiding Rose's arm as she went to flick in in the ear.

"Absolutely not! He's just so… fit," she finished her sentence off with the dreamy look in her eye.

Scorpius laughed, "I'm fit, but I don't see you drooling over me," he teased.

She glared at him, waving him away, "That's different- you're a prick."

"Oh?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "You didn't deny it- you think I'm fit?" Rose turned red and pushed him away as he laughed, and crossed her arms. Scorpius ruffled her hair, "It's alright, though, because you don't look so bad yourself. Quite the opposite of bad, actually." He regretted the words once they came out.

"Really?" Albus asked, smiling slyly.

Rose ducked from under his hand and fixed her hair, when she realized he just complimented her. She stopped and glanced at him, a small smile on her face. Scorpius turned away, hiding his reddening cheeks and shook his head.

"I didn't mean-" he started.

"Whatever," James interrupted, "Look at the ferris wheel! Let's go on!"

"Yes!" Lily agreed.

"Ferris wheel?" Scorpius asked, following the group.

"You really need to get out more often," Lily replied, grinning at him.

Scorpius stopped, "I get out enough, thank you very much!"

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed him, pulling him with her, "Just come on!"

The seats on the ferris wheel only allowed three people at a time. The Potters all suddenly got the same idea. They walked ahead of confused Rose and Scorpius, whispering to each other. When they reached the ferris wheel, James and Albus sat in one compartment. Lily dragged Rose and Scorpius to sit with her, but once they sat down, Lily slipped out and jumped in with James and Albus.

"Lily! What on earth are you doing?" Rose exclaimed as the Ferris wheel started going up.

"James, Albus! This isn't funny!" Scorpius yelled out.

The Potters just laughed, making Rose and Scorpius glared in their direction. Rose crossed her arms, not looking at Scorpius, who had his head on his hands.

"What are they trying to do?" He groaned.

"Trying to set us up, I suppose," Rose sighed. She leaned back and closed her eyes, "We're going to be here for a while, might as well enjoy the ride," she said softly, swinging her legs back and forth.

Scorpius took his head out of his hands and looked over at Rose. The wind was blowing and it was getting sort of chilly. Scorpius almost thought about putting his arm around her as goose bumps surfaced on her skin, but then went back to thinking like someone who's not going crazy.

He leaned back, looking around, enjoying the silence. He glanced back at Rose, who had opened her eyes and was turned away from him and looking up at the moon. He sighed loudly, making her eyes drift form the moon to him.

"What?" She asked, almost bitterly.

"Why would they try to set us up?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shrugged, "I dunno. A sick joke, maybe," she laughed lightly.

Scorpius was almost hurt. "I don't think it would be so bad," he said. Then, he realized he should've worded that different at Rose gave him a curious look, "I mean, who wouldn't want to be with me?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "You're a cocky prat, you know that?"

"You tell me all the time, I know," he replied, smiling.

"No, I _don't _think you know. If you knew, you'd try to change. No one likes someone like that. I'm surprised Albus even hangs out with you, you're exact opposites," Rose said, crossing her arms.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, "You're obviously wrong. Are you not aware of how many friends I have? How many girls I've had? I'm perfectly fine the way I am, they'd agree."

"Scorpius! You use those girls, you trick them into thinking you're actually kind, and then use them! You're pathetic if you have to lie to get a girl, even more if you only use them for sex. If you call that perfectly fine something is clearly wrong in your bloody big head!" Rose wanted to be far, far away from this boy.

Scorpius glared at her, "You're just jealous because you wish you were one of those girls!" Scorpius replied.

Rose's eyes flared, "Are you raving _mad?! _Why would I ever be involved with a deceitful, arrogant, boy like _you_?!" She yelled, her hand itching to go to her wand. Subconsciously, she made the ferris wheel stop.

Scorpius was glad he left his wand; he would've hexed her right then and there. "You're jealous because you, Weasley, are nothing but a pathetic loser! Tell me just _how _many friends you have, Weasley. Five? Four? You wish you were involved with me- that would've at least bumped you up the ladder. Instead, you're at the bottom! Maybe if you weren't such a useless prat, you'd be somewhat interesting! You want to know why you even had a chance with Brendon Zabini? It was a _joke! _He decided he'd see how far a loser like you would go! You're a _joke_! So, instead of telling me how people feel about me, worry about your bloody self!" He yelled.

He glared at her, and she was glaring right back, wand at the ready. She glared until he mentioned Zabini and said being with her was a joke. Without even realizing, tears were spilling and she was shaking.

Scorpius was so busy yelling he didn't realize she was crying. When he did, he wished he never said any of it, especially the Zabini part. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rose put up a hand. He flinched.

"You're a bloody arsehole, Malfoy!" She screamed and slapped him.

With a loud pop, she disappeared, leaving a red faced, stunned Scorpius. The ferris wheel started up again. In a few minutes, Scorpius was able to get off. He was still rubbing the spot where Rose had slapped him when Lily, James, and Albus approached him.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Seriously, all I heard was you two yelling at each other," Albus said, looking concerned.

"Wait, where did she go?" Lily asked, looking around.

"She apparated somewhere. I didn't even know she could do that," Scorpius said numbly.

"What?! She could be anywhere!" Lily exclaimed, and looked around. Then, she turned back to Scorpius, glaring, "What did you say?!" she asked, pushing him. Scorpius was never physically hit before, so he was kind of traumatized. He stared at Lily blankly. Lily waved her hand in front of his face, "Well?!"

"I, uh, told her Zabini just went out with her as a joke," he replied, almost afraid at what Lily would do.

Lily groaned, "Why would you tell her that?! Scorpius, she lost it to him!" Lily yelled, pushing him once more.

"She lost it to _Zabini?!_" James exclaimed, surprised.

Scorpius looked at her in surprise, "What? He told me they never went past snogging."

Lily shook her head, looking around desperately, "No, before Christmas break last year, they did it. Zabini _that bloody prick! _Rose begged him not to tell anyone, and I guess he didn't… Al, do you have any idea where she'd go?" Lily turned and asked Albus.

Albus shrugged, "Where wouldn't she go? You know how unpredictable she is."

"And, she's been _everywhere, _there's no telling where she'd apparate," James added.

Lily groaned in frustration, "Knowing her, she'd do something crazy… I need to find her."

"What do you mean something crazy?" Albus asked, worried.

Scorpius was the silent the whole time. Lily sighed, sitting on a bench, "After Zabini ignored her after they did it, she went down to a pub and convinced them to let her drink. She had about six bottles of firewhiskey… She literally drank the pain away. It took all night for me and Lana to find her."

James and Albus had never heard any of this, much less Scorpius who was feeling worse by the second. "Exactly how much are you two keeping from us?!" Albus asked her little sister, who smiled sheepishly.

"Now I know why she's in Slytherin, cunning little girl," James chuckled, shaking his head.

Lily smiled, "Called me little girl again and I'll _show _you why I'm in Slytherin," she replied, which shut him up. "Well, brothers, looks like putting these two together wasn't the best idea the Potters had..."

They all laughed lightly, except Scorpius, who stayed silent. He honestly felt like he'd really messed up. For one, he didn't even know Rose drank. Drinking and being upset did not equal anything pleasant, he would know.

James groaned loudly, "We _have _to find her; she has the keys to the car! I don't want to walk home!"

"Looks like we better start looking," Lily sighed, "Keep an eye out for any pubs."


	3. Chapter 3

**How about I actually get reviews on this one? Haha, I'd like to know if this is any good! :)**

**Chapter 3**

The four split up and began looking around the carnival and the streets around it. They wanted to start small. Albus and Scorpius looked on the streets, James checked out the carnival, and Lily tracked down any pubs nearby. They agreed to meet at the car in an hour.

Albus suddenly stopped, "How could I forget!" He cursed and took out his wand.

"What?" Scorpius asked, looking at Albus as he took out his wand. Scorpius forgot Albus was of age- he can use his wand. "You can find her?" he asked.

Albus nodded, "I'll use a tracking spell."

Scorpius frowned, "That can only be used when two wands are bound."

Albus smiled to himself, "When Rose and I were younger we would run around in the cornfield, by my grandmother's house. She got lost a few times so we had someone cast a binding spell. Whenever either of us would get lost, we'd cast the tracking spell and find each other. I haven't used this spell in years."

Scorpius almost smiled, "Brilliant." He was reminded that unlike Albus and the Potters and the Weasleys, he had no childhood friend. He had Zabini and Goyle, but they weren't close enough to cast a binding spell.

"_Reperio Rose,_" Albus said quietly. His wand rose and started guiding the two boys to wherever Rose was.

They walked quietly for a while, until Scorpius spoke up. "Al, you two were close? You and Rose?" He asked, slipping his hands into his pocket.

Albus smiled, "Not _were_, are. We have been, practically since we were born. She's like a sister to me. One I can actually stand. Our parents _are _best friends, not to mention my mum and her dad related. I'm actually surprised she didn't tell me about Zabini… I thought we were closer than that" he shrugged, and followed the wand as it turned direction, "It seems she's moving somewhere."

Scorpius nodded, and thought for a while. Albus kept scratching his wand hand, an effect of the tracking spell. The itching increased as they got closer to her. Suddenly, it stopped, and the wand turned the complete opposite way.

Albus groaned, "She must've apparated again. I swear when I find her… Bloody hell. My feet hurt. Why did aunt Hermione teach her how to apparate?"

Scorpius laughed, shaking his head at his complaining. "Hey, Al, I'm sorry for causing this mess," he confessed. He felt awkward; he was never one to apologize.

Albus shrugged, scratching his hand, "It was me, James, and Lily, really. We shouldn't have made you two sit together…"

"I shouldn't have said those things. I really had no idea her and Zabini-"

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear about her shagging anyone," Albus said, chuckling. Scorpius smiled and nodded.

The wand led them back to the carnival. They found Rose playing a muggle game, a dart game. In one hand was a bottle of a muggle beer and in the other was a dart. Every dart she threw landed right in the middle.

"Tell me again why you aren't on the Quidditch team?" Albus asked, smiling.

Rose jumped and turned around. She looked like she just calmed down from crying. She laughed lightly, "Because if I did, that would talk out of my studying time. Actually, I think I'll join next year."

She took a drink out of the beer, which Albus snatched out of her hand, "Rose, no more drinking," he said, the playfulness out of his voice. "Come on, we've got to get home. My dad's probably wondering where we are."

Rose narrowed her eyes as him, but then her eyes grew soft and she looked away. She seemed to notice Scorpius for the first time, who stared at her warily.

"Weasley- _Rose_," he started.

"Don't say a word," Rose said, shaking her head. Then, she laughed, but it was bitter, "You were right, anyway. Who would actually like me? I figured Zabini was just using me. Who in their right mind would ever-"

"Rose, don't say that," Albus interrupted, frowning.

She shrugged, "I'm only saying the truth. Like Malfoy here did. I suppose I was being stupid for actually thinking Zabini was being sincere."

Albus sighed, "How about we get back to the car? And where's your wand? My hand's itching like crazy."

Rose took out her wand and Albus touched it with his. The itching subsided, "The tracking spell? That's how you found me?" Rose asked, surprised.

Albus nodded, "Who would've thought it would come in handy?"

Rose laughed, "It _was_ handy, about six years ago. Let's go back to the car then, come on, I'll apparate."

"Do you think you should be? You're not even of age yet, and you've been drinking," Albus replied, frowning.

"Oh, please. There's a reason mum taught me before I was of age," She responded. She held out her hand to Albus, who sighed and took it. She gave Scorpius a glare, "I guess you'll have to come along, too."

He paused before taking her hand. The trio apparated to the car, where James and Lily had been waiting. They were supposed to meet there ten minutes before.

"There you are!" Lily exclaimed and hugged Rose, and then pushed her lightly, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't," Rose insisted. She tossed the keys to James, "You drive, I don't feel like it."

The ride back was silent. Rose was tired. All she wanted to do was get into bed and forget all about the carnival, Scorpius, and Zabini. One they got back to the Potter's, they were instantly greeted by Harry Potter himself.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were," he said, standing up from the couch. He shook hands with Scorpius, "Hello Scorpius. How are you doing?"

"Very well, sir," he responded, nodding.

"And your parents?" Harry asked.

"They're doing fine. They're expecting another child, actually. A girl," Scorpius replied, smiling slightly.

Harry's eyes widened, "Really? Well good for them," he smiled. He glanced at Rose and smiled, "I hope my sons haven't annoyed you too much here."

Rose chuckled, "It's not your sons I'm worried about," she responded, her eyes flickering over to Scorpius.

Harry gave her a curious look, when Lily cleared her throat, "Well, dad, we better get going, we've been out all day!" she exclaimed and dragged Rose upstairs.

Harry looked at the boys, who smiled sheepishly. They stared at each other for a bit, until James spoke up. "Well, am I the only one starving?"

* * *

"Rose? How are you feeling?" Lily asked after ten minutes of silence. The two girls were settled on the pale pink, plush carpet.

Rose laid down, enjoying the soft plush, "Just peachy."

"How are you really feeling?" Lily sighed.

Rose leaned up, furrowing her eyebrows. "I need to write a very strong worded letter to Brendon."

Lily frowned, "I don't think you should, you've been drinking and…"

Rose was already standing up. She stripped and changed into a white t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Have you got any paper?" she asked, "And a quill?"

Lily shook her head, "No, but Al might."

Rose stumbled out of Lily's room, only to bump right into Scorpius, who caught her before she fell. Rose froze and looked up at the blonde boy as he held her arms. Then, she snapped out of it and pulled away.

"Rose, I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I feel terrible, none of it was true, I was just angry," he muttered, not looking at her.

Rose said nothing. She walked past him and went into Albus's room, where he and James were eating sandwiches.

"Al? Have you got any papers? And a quill?" She asked.

Albus nodded, grabbed what she wanted, and handed it to her, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to send Zabini an owl," she said, heading out the room.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I-"

"If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it. Clearly I didn't, so," she gave him a knowing look and went to step away, when Scorpius took her arm. "Let go, Malfoy."

"Not until you forgive me," he replied, holding on tightly.

She glared at him, "Forgiving won't change anything."

"It'll make me feel a whole lot better!"

She rolled her eyes and squirmed out of his grasp, "Oh, so this is about you now?"

Scorpius groaned in frustration, "Can we please not have another argument, while I'm trying to apologize?"

"Why not? It's not like you can say anything else to bring me down more. Seems like you've already used all your material. And, what part of wanting my forgiveness so you can feel better is a proper apology?" she asked, giving him an obvious look.

"If you just listened to me for a _second-_" he started.

"Why would I ever listen to you? I've heard enough, actually!"

"Would you give me a chance to _explain_-"

"Explain _what_? Your views on how pathetic I am? Oh, how about I explain to _you _how much of a prick _you_ are?"

"_Weasley!_"

"_Malfoy_!"

"Would you kids keep it _down?! _There's one of me and five of you, I don't think I could handle much more yelling!" Harry yelled from downstairs.

The two quieted down instantly. Rose glared at Scorpius as he ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He turned to go back to Albus's room, and then turned back at Rose, who was still glaring.

"You're _stubborn, _you know that?" he whispered angrily.

"You're a _prat, _you know that?" she retorted haughtily.

"Would you two kiss already?" James asked, annoyed.

"_Shut up!_" Scorpius and Rose both yelled.

They looked back at each other, glared, and then promptly went to their respective rooms. The Potters looked at each other, wondering if this much happened in one day, how will the next two weeks be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rose woke up dreading laying her eyes on Scorpius. She decided she would avoid him, possibly for the rest of her stay at the Potter home. She knew it was impossible, but she can dream, can't she?

She had always been an early riser. She quiet went over Lily's sleeping body, grabbed her towel, and slipped through the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She turned around, only to see Scorpius look at her curiously. She jumped; she hadn't expected him being up so early.

"What are you doing up? It's not even ten, yet." She narrowed her eyes.

He pointed at himself; she realized he was naked, with just a towel around his waist. Her eyes went back up to meet his and he looked at her, cocking his head, "Shower," he stated.

She put her lips together, nodding, "I see. Now if you'll excuse I have to shower…" She tried not looking at his body, because, well, Scorpius was _fit. _Now she knows why girls swoon over him.

"Actually, hold that thought," he said, stepping into Albus's room and stepping back out with white briefs.

Rose crossed her arms, looking annoyed, but actually trying not to drool. He smiled slightly and when back into the bathroom. He was there only for a moment. He came back out wearing his briefs, and his towel around his neck.

"Liking the view?" He asked, smirking as he caught her studying him. She glared at him, pushing him, and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door. He chuckled, shaking his head before going back to Albus's room.

* * *

An hour later, Rose was finished getting ready. Her hair was up high in a perfect bun. She wore shorts and a white and red striped, quarter sleeve shirt. She headed down the stairs as everyone else began waking up, only to see Scorpius in the kitchen making coffee.

"Care to share that?" Rose asked, reaching for sugar, which was all the way in the back of the cabinets.

Scorpius came around and easily plucked the sugar from the cabinets and handed it to her. She didn't say anything as she took it and headed for the table. She put milk in a pot and began warming it up.

The two stood in silence. An awkward silence, too. Rose was fuming inside, she planned to ignore him, and he's the only person that she's been seeing since she woke.

"Rose?" She heard him say.

She was surprised; he actually used her first name. "Yes?"

"I'd like to apologize," he stated, scratching the back of his neck. For someone who doesn't apologize, he's been doing it more than he ever wanted to. Rose raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, "I didn't mean anything I said… I was just angry. And, honestly, I had no idea about Zabini… I shouldn't have told you that."

Rose considered him, "I'm actually glad you told me Zabini's real intentions… But, really? You didn't mean any of that? Is it weird I don't believe you?" She was being sarcastic at that last part.

He frowned, meeting her eyes, "I say things when I'm upset. I didn't mean all of it. You're obviously not anything I called you or assumed you were… I mean, despite the habit of beating me at every exam in Hogwarts, you're actually… nice, I guess…" he mumbled that last part.

Rose slowly smiled, "So, you admit it? I'm smarter than you?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Is that all you got from what I said?"

She laughed, "Not really, just something I'd like to gloat on." Her eyes turned serious, "Do you mean what you say?"

He nodded, running his fingers though his hair and fixing his blue shirt, "Every word. You're not that bad, Weasley."

Rose cocked her head, smiling, "I believe we can be on first name bases," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked, smiling slightly.

She held out her hand and nodded, "Truce, then?"

He took it, smiling, "Alright. It's been six years, a truce is much needed."

"Good, now pass the coffee, Scorpius, it's done," She said, gesturing towards the pot.

He didn't say it out loud, but he was glad they were on good terms. He'd like to know Rose a little more. The two mixed the coffee and milk in a comfortable silence. Scorpius put about two spoons of sugar, and raised his eyebrows at Rose as she put about six. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table across Scorpius.

"So, you really lost it to Zabini?" Scorpius asked, a smirk on his face.

Rose blushed, "Yes, I did. I don't know how he got me to… Yeah."

Scorpius has never really seen her get so embarrassed; he admitted he rather enjoyed it- Despite their newfound friendship. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, though. When she gets all flustered when talking about Zabini. He didn't recognize the feeling. _Jealous, maybe? _A small voice in his head asked. Scorpius threw that thought away fast.

_Me? Jealous of Zabini for having Rose? Ha!_

_I mean, she's my friend and all now, but no way will we ever have any intimate relations!_

Scorpius considered Rose. She was incredibly pretty, in a natural way. Her fiery, red-orange hair was a different shade of the other Weasley's. He actually liked the color of her hair. Let's not forget those bright blue eyes. When he met her eyes, he couldn't help but stare a little longer. _And her sweet, calm voice, as well._

"Scorpius? You alright? You're staring…" Rose looked at him strangely.

He snapped out of it, "Sorry, I was just thinking," he replied, worried he was thinking these thoughts.

_One whole day I spent with this girl and I'm attracted to her? _

_Ah, so you admit!_

Scorpius shut his mind down, looking back at Rose, who looked amused, "What are you smiling at?"

She laughed lightly, sipping her coffee, "Nothing," she said, smiling.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile. _It's just her looks- that must be it. I'm easily swayed by a pretty face, and that's just what she is. Just another pretty face. Hopefully._

"It's kind of weird," Rose suddenly said.

"What is?" Scorpius managed, trying to calm in conflicting emotions he had no idea he had.

"Us being friends. I could imagine going back to Hogwarts and everyone's like _what? Those two? _We have been exactly kind to each other in front of everyone," she said, smiling slightly.

Scorpius shrugged, looking at his coffee, happy to have a conversation to distract him, "I don't really care about what anyone at Hogwarts says."

"Really?" She asked, an eyebrow rose.

He glanced at her, "Do you?"

She thought about it. "I'm not sure. Everyone usually assumes I'm someone who cares more about her studies than her life. I like proving people wrong. I like letting people know that there's more to me than just studying," she confessed.

Scorpius smiled slightly, "I get it."

"Do you really?" She asked.

"May I remind you I'm second in our year and everyone is painfully aware because of our constant bickering? The only reason I'm behind is because I don't concentrate on my work as much as you do." He smiled at her.

Rose rolled her eyes, "So, you don't care most girls think you're a man-whore?" she asked.

Scorpius smirked, "Of course not. Wouldn't you be crowd is guys went chasing after you?"

This was definitely a touchy subject, he could tell as she looked down uncomfortably, "I guess, but they're not. If I was involved with several boys, I'd be called a slut, and that wouldn't make me proud."

Scorpius studied the redhead, "What I don't understand is, with a girl as pretty as you, why _aren't _guys chasing after you?" He muttered, and then froze, "Did I say that out loud?"

Rose giggled and tried hiding her reddening cheeks behind the coffee mug, "Yes, you did. I appreciate it though."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He just confessed that he thinks she's gorgeous. He was immensely relieved when Albus walked down the stairs, drawing Rose's attention. Albus was dressed and showered, but he still looked half asleep. He looked confused when he spotted Rose and Scorpius sitting together.

Lily came down after him, and looked just as confused, "Friends now, are we?" she asked, going into the kitchen.

"I s'pose so…" Rose replied, smiling slightly in Scorpius's direction.

Scorpius was still slightly embarrassed of what he said to Rose, and nodded absent mindedly at Lily and Albus. He needed to get his feelings in check. There's no way he was becoming attracted to Rose Weasley. Scorpius sighed inwardly, even if he did fancy the girl, it's not like he was going to marry her… Right?

"What are we doing today?" Rose asked.

Lily sighed, "The boys are choosing, since we chose yesterday."

Albus grinned, "Amusement park about an hour way!" he exclaimed.

Scorpius frowned, "Another park?"

"This one's different, it has _rollercoasters._" Albus grinned, "I just really want to drive the race cars."

"I am aware of race cars… So, I'm in!" Scorpius agreed, giving Albus a high five.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a rather long chapter, but hopefully that's a good thing? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"Please, tell me you're joking," Scorpius asked Albus, looking up and the rollercoasters.  
I think Voldemort himself created this contraption to kill people."

Everyone laughed loudly. Rose laid her laughing eyes on him, smiling widely, "The people on the rollercoaster are _laughing, _Scorp, not _dying._"

_Scorp? _He tried not to look at her curiously. He did feel his skip a tiny little beat. _What? _He shook it off, it must be the rollercoaster. "I'm not going on that thing," he announced.

"Oh, Scorpius! Don't be a party pooper!" Lily pouted.

"Excuse me? Party Pooper? I happen to be a riot-"

"At parties, we know," James rolled his eyes. "Now, since you look like you already have girls begging for you to go on a ride with them, Scorpius, Albus and I are going to look for girls for ourselves."

Lily laughed loudly, and Rose tried not to laugh. Scorpius rolled his eyes at the girls as Albus and James went off, "Just what are you two laughing at?"

Lily smiled slyly, "We're not going to beg you to go on a ride with us- we're going to force you."

Scorpius paled, "What? No, I-"

"Relax, not yet," Rose giggled. Scorpius' eyes flew to her, smiling slightly. Then, he realized she was smiling at someone else.

He glanced at the direction she was looking, and saw a boy who seemed about his age smiling at her. "Ooh, Rose, that one is fit," Lily nudged her.

Rose blushed, something Scorpius found incredibly attractive, until he mentally slapped himself. "Him? Oh please, he looks like he hasn't gotten a haircut in ages," Scorpius stated, narrowing his eyes at the yellow-blonde, shaggy haired boy.

Rose paid no mind, "I'll be right back," she said, grinning at the boy she was looking at. She practically floated away.

Scorpius stepped next to Lily, his eyes still narrowed at the boy. A bad feeling settled in his stomach. Lily smirked, tip-toeing to rest her arm on Scorpius's shoulder, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Scorpius looked at her, surprised, and then back at Rose, who as smiling at the shaggy haired boy. "Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Are you mad?"

Lily snickered, "You're jealous because you fancy Rose."

Scorpius stepped away, so Lily's arm fell from his shoulder, "I don't fancy her, we've just become friends. Don't be ridiculous." His eyes unwillingly went back to Rose, and then to the boy.

Lily smirked, "Then why do you keep glaring at the poor boy?"

He didn't even notice he was. His eyes flew back to Lily, who looked amused. "Stop planting ideas in my head!" He exclaimed, "I do not fancy Rose!"

Rose caught her name being yelled and looked at the two curiously. After a few words with the boy, he left. She looked fairly flustered as she walked, no- skipped, back to Lily and Scorpius.

"Did you two call me?" She asked, a big grin on her face.

"What? No, 'course not," Scorpius said, a little too quickly, earning another smirk from Lily. He glared at her.

Rose frowned, "I could've sworn…" She looked at Scorpius, who refused to meet her eyes. She shrugged. Rose smiled at them, "Which is our first rollercoaster?" she asked.

"The Fireball!" Lily replied, bouncing on her toes.

"The fire _what?!_" Scorpius groaned. "Shouldn't we wait for Al and James?"

The two girls laughed, "They're not going to be back anytime soon. Looks like you're stuck with us," Lily told him.

Then, they dragged Scorpius to the Fireball line. The Fireball wasn't exactly a rollercoaster. It held a few people. The fewer people, the faster it goes. It's a huge circle and all the coaster does is go in circles. Super-fast, that is. With fake flames on its sides as well. Let's not forget it stops upside-down for a few minutes, and then goes backwards ten times faster than it was before.

"We like starting small," Rose told Scorpius.

"This is small?" He asked, frowning.

"Don't tell me your scared," Lily said, smirking.

This made Scorpius stand up a little straighter. "Me? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, scared? _You wish. _This contraption is nothing. I've flown faster than it," he scoffed.

He and Lily sat across Rose and another girl. He didn't admit that he was nervous as the ride started He was not expecting the ride to go faster than his broom. Nor when it stopped when he was upside-down. His eyes were tightly shut the whole time. His stomached flipped, fell, and liquefied in his body. The sensation of the ride left him feeling like he was going to vomit. He opened his eyes only to see Rose across from him. Her eyes were shut, but she was laughing gleefully as her fair flew around everywhere.

Momentarily, he forgot he was on a ride that went in circles. He remembered once it stopped as it was upside-down. His eyes stayed on Rose, who opened hers and grinned at him.

"Not so bad is?" She asked.

"I bet he's terrified," Lily laughed.

"He is rather pale," Rose giggled.

"It's my first time, okay? I didn't expect it being faster than my broom," he realized the other girl in their group wasn't a witch and corrected himself when her eyes flashed curiously, "I mean my car."

Scorpius couldn't stop staring at Rose. She looked around, as if amazed at how everything looked like upside-down. Her hair hung down loosely, giving her a funny look. Her shirt had flown up a little, making her flat stomach and her belly button show.

_Rose really isn't that bad to look at, even upside-down. Maybe if her shirt slid a little higher… Wait, what? _He was glad the ride started up again, because he was really starting to question his sanity.

"That was fun," Rose stated when they hopped off. Lily was helping Scorpius off- he was a little woozy. Rose tried not to laugh when she looked at him, "You look a little green, Scorp."

Lily let him go as he steadied himself. He held his head, trying not to feel so dizzy, "Can we just skip to the racing?" he asked.

"'Course not!" Exclaimed Lily.

Rose nodded, "There's plenty more where that came from. Suck it up," Rose told him, earning a glare from him.

* * *

Five rollercoasters, four ignored refusals, and one vomit session from Scorpius, they decided to take a break. Rose and Lily snickered as they rubbed Scorpius back, who had thrown up in a trash can. Not only was Scorpius insanely embarrassed, but throwing up didn't exactly appeal to him.

Lily ran off and got him water. He used half to clean out his mouth and downed the other half. After, he made Lily buy him a small mouthwash, and he was feeling a bit normal again. The three sat on a bench. Scorpius groaning and holding his spinning head, Lily laughing, and Rose trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Scorp, but you can't say you didn't enjoy it," Rose grinned.

He smiled slightly, "Only the first three, but that last one- it went up and down and all around so many times…"

Rose laughed, "I'll get you a pretzel. You're probably hungry since you threw up your whole breakfast," she giggled and jumped out of his reach, as he tried to tickle her.

Rose laughed as she went to buy the pretzel. As she made her way over, she passed a couple guys who whistled as she passed. She ignored them; they gave off a bad vibe. She quickly bought the pretzel and started going back. Then, one of the guys reached out to her waist and pulled her close.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice low and in her ear.

She squirmed out of his grip, only to have him grab her waist again. "Get _off _me you bloody pervert," she said, trying to get away from the guy, who looked a few years older.

"Is there a problem here?"

Rose froze. It was Scorpius. There was nothing but coldness in his eyes. Rose almost shrank back, he looked very intimidating. The guy who held Rose let her go and she quickly went to Scorpius side. Lily was by him, frowning.

"I think the only problem here is you," the guy retorted, stepping close to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, let's just go," Lily said, her voice small.

"Don't ever touch her," Scorpius growled, clenching his fist.

"Scorp…" Rose started.

Then, the guy pushed him. Scorpius stumbled back surprised. The two were almost the same size. Although the other was slightly bigger. Scorpius has seen one or two muggle movies. He knew what to do.

The guy went to throw Scorpius a punch, but Scorpius had gained a lot of reflexes from Quidditch, so he avoided it and punched the guy on the shoulder. The guy practically had steam coming out his nose and threw a punch at Scorpius's stomach, making Scorpius double over and lose his breath. He heard Rose cry out, and believe it or not, that gave him a little strength.

Scorpius avoided another punch, then, out of sheer luck, his fist connected with the guy's nose. All of them heard the sickening crack, and Scorpius drew his pained hand back. The only thing Scorpius was concerned about was his hand bruising up. Then, he noticed the other guy's nose gushing blood. The other guy's friends flocked him, taking him to a bathroom just outside the park.

Rose ran to Scorpius's side as Lily went to go find James and Albus. "That prat hurt my hand," Scorpius muttered.

Rose laughed, "And you broke his nose. He did land a blow on your stomach, let me see," she said, lifting his shirt.

Scorpius was fully aware of Rose touching a tender part on his ribs and tried not react. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore her hands touching his bare stomach. _Get a grip, Scorpius, it's not like a girl hasn't touched you before!_

"It's definitely getting bruised," Rose muttered.

Scorpius hardly heard her. He just wished she would stop touching him before he lost it. He tried to focus on the pain, but realized it was going away. He opened his eyes, only to see Rose muttering a spell.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" She asked, completely unaware of the effect she was having on him.

"No, nowhere else," he said quickly, putting his shirt down as her hands felt for more tender places. His body felt slightly cooler as her hands drew away. "Thank you, but you shouldn't be performing magic. What if the ministry finds out? And, where did you learn that?"

She smiled, almost embarrassed, "I'm going into the medical field after Hogwarts. And, the ministry doesn't care about a minor healing spell." He could picture it. Rose saving lives, helping people. Then, her bright blue eyes met his grey ones and his stomach flipped. "Thank you, Scorpius."

His breathe caught in his throat. _Am I falling for Rose? That's impossible; we've only spent two days together. Then again, I did know her for six years, what if all the dislike I've had for her, also included a bit of… like? All these years, practically fighting with her, I didn't realize under all that…_

"Scorpius? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Rose said, concerned her healing didn't go quite right.

"No, no, I'm fine. You don't have to apologize, I looked for the fight. And anyway, I wouldn't let any of them touch you," he shrugged, holding his bruised hand.

Rose frowned as she took his hand and muttered the healing spell. She felt around for any more pain as she spoke, "I don't understand, though. Why would they…"

Scorpius chuckled, "I don't think you understand the effect you have on people," he muttered, looking down at the hand Rose absently rubbed.

She blushed and removed her hands just as Lily came back with James and Albus.

James registered Rose's red face and Scorpius staring at her, and raised an eyebrow, "This doesn't look like the emergency Lily explained," he said, laughing.

Scorpius snapped back to reality, and glanced at the brothers, "Where did you two run off to? I was in hell with these girls," he said, annoyed.

Albus and James shared a knowing look. Albus looked back at Scorpius, "We got a bit distracted with a couple girls by the water tank… But, anyway, what happened?" he asked.

"Scorpius and this big guy got into a fight because the big one touched Rose and then Scorpius punched the guy and his nose broke and he went running away crying," Lily said, her eyes wide.

"It went sort of like that," Scorpius smiled.

"So then what is this? You two seem to be rather comfortable," James responded, smirking.

Lily seemed to notice their close proximity and winked at Scorpius, who shook his head. Thankfully, Rose spoke up. "I was healing him. He had a bruised rib and his hand was a little messed up," she exclaimed, "And, I was thanking him."

"I'm impressed, Scorpius won a muggle fight," Albus nodded.

Scorpius sighed, "I've had enough of this. Can we just go the race track and leave?" he asked.

Rose grinned, "Yes! I've been waiting for that, let's go!" She and Albus took off in the direction of the race track.

"They are rather fond of racing," Lily told Scorpius thoughtfully.

"Then, let's go join them," Scorpius sighed.

* * *

They had to go in pairs because there were only four cars. James and a girl he picked up on the way went on a small green one, Albus and Lily went in a blue one, two other guys went in a yellow one, and Scorpius and Rose were stuck together for the last red one. The cars were sort of mini cars, they were half the size of a regular race car.

"I'd like to drive," Scorpius announced as they neared the red car.

Rose laughed loudly, "Have you ever even driven a car, Scorp?"

He shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

"This will be interesting," Rose said under her breath, smiling. Scorpius settled into the driver's seat and Rose sat next to him. "This isn't a regular car; all you have to do is-"

"Rosie, if you could drive a car, I can drive a car," he scoffed, putting his hands on the steering wheel.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I swear Scorp, if we crash…"

"We're not going to, relax. I've seen a few muggle movies, I know the basic controls." He assured her.

"_Ready,_" the heard the announcer say, "_Set… Go!_"

Every single car sprang into action, except for the red car Scorpius drove. "What isn't it driving?! Why isn't it driving?!" Scorpius yelled, frantic.

"_Scorpius! _Hit the gas pedal!" Rose yelled.

"Don't yell at me! And what's a gas pedal?!" He yelled back.

Rose squeezed herself into his seat, to his surprise, and threw her foot on the gas pedal. Scorpius let out a yell as the car jerked forward. They were already several meters behind.

"Scorp! The wheel!" Rose squealed as the car went out of control.

"Which way do I turn?!" He yelled, sharply moving the steering wheel left and right, making the car zigzag.

"Left! Left!" Rose replied, trying to grab the wheel.

From the corner of her eye, Rose saw a car pass her. They weren't even halfway and already someone passed them. Scorpius made a sharp left, almost driving the two into the wall. Rose yelped and put her hand over Scorpius's, trying to control the wheel.

"You should have let me drive!"

"I wanted to try!"

"You're terrible!"

"It's your fault, you should've told me what to do!"

"I _tried _but-"

"There's a wall in front of us!"

They both yelled as they made a sharp right turn. The car swerved and went straight again. Scorpius lightly pushed her off, they slowed slightly, "I think I got it from here."

"Oh, you better," she replied, her heart hammering.

He stomped on the gas pedal, only to realize it wasn't the gas, it was the brake. The car stopped abruptly, making the car swerve to the left. "Wrong one! Wrong one!" Rose exclaimed, pointing down.

"What?! There's _two?!_" Scorpius pressed the one beside it and clumsily righted the wheel.

"Go Left! Left!" Rose yelled.

"Left?! I thought that was my right, oh, wait!"

The car jerked forward and he straightened it out. They caught up with the others just as they completed the second lap, Scorpius and Rose only completed one, and there were three.

"Scorpius go _faster!_"

"I'm _trying! _And I would go faster but you are _yelling in my ear!_"

"I'll stop yelling when you go _faster!_"

"You want to go faster?! Bloody hell, I'll go faster!"

The both yelled as he put more pressure on the gas and the car suddenly sped up, catching up to the blue car. The passed the green car just before they crossed the finish line and Scorpius stomped on the brake. The car spun several times before slowing to a stop.

"Scorpius…" Rose started.

Scorpius looked around. All the other cars were just behind them, slowing to a stop. "I think we won. We beat the green car, didn't we? We won!" Beside him, Rose exploded into laughter, making Scorpius frown. "What? Why are you laughing?"

Rose was nearly crying as she held her stomach. Slowly, Scorpius smiled, "What?!" he repeated.

"Scorp-" Another laugh, "We were supposed to do _three _laps," she breathed heavily, trying to control her laughter, "And we only did _two! _We didn't win; we didn't even complete the race!"

She started laughing again as Scorpius groaned, but laughed along with her. They stumbled out of the car, laughing hysterically. Albus, Lily, and James approached them, grinning.

"Laughing at how much of a loser you two are?" Albus asked, chuckling.

"_I'm _laughing at the fact that we didn't even finish the race! And how _terrible _Scorpius is at driving!" Rose breathed, holding her stomach.

Scorpius tried to control his laughter, pointing at Rose, "I would've been better if this girl wasn't yelling in my ear!" They burst into laughter again, holding on to each for support.

The Potters looked at each other, wicked grins on their faces. "This is a lot easier than I thought," Albus told them. Then nodded, agreeing completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How does this one look?" Lily asked Rose, modeling a blue, two piece bathing suit.

Rose studied her. The top was frilly and strapless, and the bottom was regular. "I like that one a lot," she replied, grinning.

"Then this one it is!" She exclaimed, doing a little dance.

Rose turned her back as Lily changed, wondering which bathing suit she should wear. Lily skipped over, wearing an oversized T-shirt, looking at the choices. Lily pointed at an orange-colored one. It was strapless and tight, ending a few inches above her belly button. The bottom was pink as well. It looked like it was made for her. Of course Lily picked that one.

"I'm so jealous of your figure," Lily sighed, collapsing on her bed.

Rose smiled, shaking her head, "I much rather have your tiny hips,"

"Oh, please, I rather have a figure than be a stick. And it's not like you're over-weight or anything." Lily smiled.

Rose glanced at herself in the mirror. She _wasn't _overweight. Since fourth year, she'd been running and exercising. Her stomach was flat, her hips wide, and her waist small. Her chest not too small and not too big. Rose sighed sitting down, sometimes, she just didn't see it.

"Come on, Rosie. Be _happy- _we're going to a pool party later today!" Lily exclaimed, grinning.

Rose smiled, "Yeah, I'm excited. I can't wait to see Steven," Rose couldn't hide a small blush.

Lily smirked, and Rose was reminded why she got sorted into Slytherin. "You know, although you can't wait to see Steven, someone else can't wait to see you."

Rose smiled, "And who might that be, Lily?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, that's who," Lily whispered, and then giggled at Rose's expression.

"You're _not _being serious," Rose said, looking surprised.

Lily shrugged, "I think he fancies you."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Why would he fancy _me? _And, Scorpius doesn't fancy anyone, he just uses them. Just like he did to half the girls at school."

"Not half," Lily defended.

"Okay, a good third," Rose smiled.

"I'd say about a fourth…" Lily replied, and the girls laughed. Then, lily stood, throwing on pants on. "Let's see what the guys are up to,"

Rose followed her out the room and downstairs, where the guys were making sandwiches. Rose raised an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen. They were piling the sandwiches with bacon, ham, cheese, and several other things.

"Want one?" Albus asked, grinning as he held his up.

"It looks kind of gross," Rose said, furrowing her brows at the sandwich.

Albus shrugged, and James laughed, "It's far from it! This is our second, and it's absolutely amazing!"

Scorpius nodded, and put his in the toaster. "It is actually really good," he told her, smiling.

"I'll just get a regular ham and cheese," Rose breathed.

"Me, too," Lily nodded.

In a few, they all sat around the table eating their sandwiches, happy to be just relaxing. Scorpius thought, contently, that he'd have to visit the Potter home more often. Despite loving being a wizard, the muggle life enchanted Scorpius. He liked feeling 'normal' sometimes. He hadn't touched his wand since he arrived.

"You guys excited for the pool party?" Lily asked, grinning.

James shot a look at Lily, "I still can't believe mom said you could go."

She smirked and shrugged. Rose leaned forward, smiling. "_I _can't wait."

"Why, 'cause of that guy you were talking to?" Albus asked, giving her a sly smile.

Rose grinned, leaning back, "Maybe."

Scorpius glanced at her, but said nothing. James sighed, "I just hope he invites lots of cute girls."

"Rose, if there are drinks, do not even look at them!" Albus warned.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, Albus. Like they'd have any good ones anyway. Imagine they have firewhiskey?" She chuckled.

"You too, Lily," James added.

"James, I don't drink." Lily crossed her arms irritable.

"Good, you shouldn't be," Albus told her.

"You guys are being a bit hypocritical. If I can't drink, _you _can't drink," Rose said.

"Fine, no drinking," James shot at her.

"Um… Do I have a say in this?" Scorpius asked.

Everyone turned to look at him, "_No!_" they yelled.

Scorpius sighed as the girls glared at the Potter boys. They finally finished their stare down, and left to get ready.

* * *

Later that day, at around eight, the group settled into the living room. Lily wore her blue frilly bathing suit and a loose dress. Albus had a white t-shirt and purple swimming trunks. James wore a graphic shirt and white and red patterned swimming trunks. Scorpius had on a plain t-shirt and silver swimming trunks. Rose wore high waist, blue shorts, and a pink blouse tucked in, along with her orange bikini.

"Remember, be back by eleven!" Harry called out.

"How about twelve?" James called out as they settled into the car.

"Eleven!"

"Sure, dad!" Lily called and Rose drove off.

It was a twenty minute drive. Rose parked in front of a large house with a white fence surrounding it. The lights were on inside and they heard music coming from the back. The wizards and witches slowly got out of the car and approached the front door. They rang the doorbell.

"So, is this the first muggle party everyone's been to or…?" Scorpius muttered, glancing at the others.

Rose and Albus nodded, James and Lily shook their head. "I have a few muggle friends," Lily explained.

"Me too," James added.

Then, the door opened. It was Steven. Rose's eyes lit up, something Scorpius couldn't help notice. He ignored the feeling in his stomach that deepened when Steven lightly took Rose's hand and led them all inside.

"Nice place," Albus commented, the others nodded.

It was nice. It was large, but cozy. Everything in it looked expensive. "It's my friends, but thanks," he replied, grinning. "Everyone's out back."

And everyone was. There were about thirty people, not a huge party at the moment, but not small or boring. Everyone was just hanging out. It was cool. A few people were in the pool, and Lily and Albus quickly joined them. The pool was large, and half of it was ten feet deep. James went off to talk to a couple of girls, leaving Rose and Scorpius with Steven. Joe waved at them, he was grilling burgers. Several of them, actually.

The three stood in silence. Rose and Steven exchanged nervous glances. Scorpius was completely aware they wanted to be alone, but for some reason, he didn't want that to happen.

"How about we go in the pool?" Scorpius suggested.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, but then turned to Steven as he nodded. "Yeah, why not?" Steven said, sliding his shirt off.

Scorpius was very aware of Rose staring at Steven. He sighed as he slid off his shirt. A few more people arrived. Rose took her clothes off, a little shy, revealing her bathing suit. She was completely oblivious to Steven and Scorpius staring at her.

Just then, Scorpius jumped into the pool. He needed to cool down.

"Is it cold?" Rose called out, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Scorpius smiled, "Not really, come in and see!" he called out.

Rose put her toe in, and yanked it back out, "It's freezing!"

Steven smirked, "Well, Rose you see…"

She turned to him just as he picked her up and jumped into the pool, both of them going deep into the eleven feet side. Rose's yelp was muffled by the splashed. Several others yelled out and jumped in the pool. Someone turned the party music up higher.

Rose emerged from the pool shivering and playfully glaring at Steven, "I was _not _expecting that!" she exclaimed, her voice high.

Steven laughed, pushing her hair out of her face, "That's the point!"

She splashed him, and the two had a small war between them, splashing everyone with water. Scorpius turned his back to them and thought numbly, _I need a drink. _He slid out of the pool and went to Joe.

"Hey, do you have any drinks?" he asked.

Joe nodded and gestured to a large cooler. There were several cans of soda and muggle beer. Scorpius grabbed the muggle beer, chugged it down, and wandered around. He went in the pool and drifted by Albus, who was talking to a couple girls.

"Hey, mate," Albus greeted, grinning. "This is Tina, Allie, and Jess. Girls, this is Scorpius,"

The girls smiled and winked at him, but he hardly noticed. His eyes, against his will, looked around to search for his befriended enemy- Rose. Finally, he found her. She was in a corner of the pool talking to the Steven kid. They were fairly close.

Scorpius tuned back into the conversation when he heard his name. "Scorpius, you alright, mate?" Albus asked, frowning.

"Yeah, of course," he scoffed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Albus glanced back at Rose, and at Scorpius' expression, "Because Rose is-"

"Don't say it," Scorpius interrupted, "I don't fancy her."

Albus shrugged. Giving Rose one last look, Scorpius cleared his throat. He turned to Allie, a pretty brunette, and flashed a brilliant smile. She blushed; no one can resist that smile.

Except for Rose Weasley.

Scorpius shook his head, wanting her name out of his head. "Where are you from?" Allie asked, moving closer to him.

Scorpius had a nice view if he looked down. He smiled and turned his head to the side slightly, "Wiltshire. It's about two hours away," he replied.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you all the way over here?"

"I'm staying with a few friends," Scorpius gestured to Albus, who was talking to the other girls in a friendlier manner, rather than a flirty one.

Scorpius resisted rolling his eyes as he glanced as his best friend. They spent the past six years together; you would think Al would pick up a little game from him.

"Enough about _me_," Scorpius moved a little closer to her, "I want to know more about you."

The girl blushed; Scorpius realized she couldn't be older than fifteen. "Well, I'm from, um, here, London," she laughed lightly.

"Oh really?" Scorpius responded and tried to look interested as she listed off several facts about herself. Clearly the girl was nervous and couldn't stop talking.

"Burgers are ready and pizzas here!" Joe exclaimed, and several people got out the pool.

Scorpius followed Allie out and took a burger and a beer, while the girl settled for pizza and soda. The sun had gone down a while ago. Tiki torches surrounded the backyard, creating a nice, warm setting.

Scorpius spotted Steven putting a towel around Rose. The two grabbed pizza and a beer for each. Again, Scorpius forced down the unusual feeling in his stomach back down. He turned back to Allie, who was going on and on about something he really did not care about.

He glanced again at Rose, and suddenly felt rage as Steven leaned in and kissed Rose. Scorpius, without thinking, shut Allie up with a kiss, who stiffened then relaxed. After a few seconds, he realized what he was doing, and pulled away. His eyes slowly went back to Rose, who was watching them.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I, um, that was, wow," Allie laughed, her cheeks warming up. Her heart fluttered and she couldn't stop looking at Scorpius. She was suddenly incredibly nervous, more than she was before. Allie couldn't take the smile off her face.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was feeling a handful of emotions. He was extremely annoyed at the girl he just kissed. She was giggling and fiddling a lot with her fingers. He was also confused. Why did he act so rashly? What did he have to prove? Scorpius was also angry. Angry at Steve, who decided he should snog Rose. But, why? Why is he angry? Why did he let something like that bother him? Another feeling he wished was kept away or thrown out was lust.

Lust for the beautiful Rose Weasley who he couldn't keep his eyes off.

Steve had pulled her in for another snog session. A burst of anger erupted in Scorpius and he looked back at Allie who was blabbering on about something. His eyes unwillingly went back to Rose, and he was surprise to find she had looked his way again. Their eyes met right before Steve turned her head back to him and gave her another kiss.

Scorpius glared at him before looking back at Allie who was frowning. She looked from him to her, and tried to glare at him. He rolled his eyes and stood.

"Go," he demanded.

Without hesitation, she quickly left.

He ran his hand along his jaw and looked around, clearly conflicted. Until he laid his eyes on an extremely attractive girl in a loose romper. Her hair was long and brown, she had a small waist, curves in all the right places, amazing green eyes, and a gorgeous face.

Scorpius forgot all about Rose and smirked, making his way to her. She smiled and all Scorpius was thinking was _I want that girl. _He wanted her, and he wanted her at that moment.

"See something you like?" She asked him, her smile changing into smirk.

He looked at her up and down and met her eyes, once again, "That's an understatement," he said leaning in close to her, making her giggle.

"Too bad you can't have it," she told him, looking away, although clearly amused.

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, "I always get what I want," he stated.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow as his hand slid to her waist and pulled her a little closer. It took about two drinks to get her to dance with him. About three more to take her romper off and jump in the pool with him. Oh, he _loved _her in a bathing suit. He was a little drunk as was she; Scorpius knew how this night would turn out.

Around him, people jumped in the pool, splashed around, and danced. Music blared through the speakers. Scorpius was enjoying himself, and the girl. He hadn't even thought about Rose.

* * *

After about an hour of messing around in the pool, the two got out and hung out by a large tree. The girl, Scorpius didn't remember her name, had a large towel around her. Scorpius was holding her by the waist, close to him. She muttered something to him, but he ignored her and kissed her.

She instantly reacted, pulling him deeper into the kiss until he had her against the tree with his hands groping her everywhere. They were fairly hidden, so Scorpius wasn't worried about anyone walking in on them.

Right when he wanted to get the girl inside a bedroom, she pushed him away slightly, breathing heavily. She wanted him, he could tell, but what was stopping her. Scorpius kissed her neck as she tried explaining herself.

"I have to tell you something," she said against his ear.

"Yeah?" Scorpius replied, biting her neck and making her hold back a gasp.

"You're not going to," she breathed in, "like it."

"Oh really?" he muttered into her skin.

She nearly melted, "I have a boyfriend," she stated.

Scorpius didn't stop. "Am I supposed to care?" he asked, placing a kiss on her lips.

She almost smiled. "No, but I am, and I'm feeling a little guilty," she told him.

Scorpius tried not to look annoyed by her. He sighed and stepped away, trying to calm down. She looked at him with a bit of pity.

He rubbed his eyes and forced back the headache that was coming on. "You probably should've thought about that about an hour and half ago. You're not better than another whore." The words slipped out before he even noticed. Although, Scorpius didn't exactly want to take it back.

"How dare you," she gasped, glaring at him.

He shrugged, not really caring. Scorpius started heading out from the secluded spot and back to the rest of the civilization. He was drunk and she wasn't snogging him, why was she there again? She stepped forward, and to his surprised, she slapped him.

He stepped back, stunned, as she punched his shoulder and stomped away. Scorpius rubbed his face, a little turned off by her now. _That wasn't nearly as bad as when Rose hit me._

"Rose," he muttered, remembering how smitten he was with her just two hours ago. Scorpius suddenly felt regret and sadness, as if he cheated on her or something.

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone yelled, making him jump in surprise.

It was Rose. Scorpius felt like he was caught doing something very bad. He was scared of what she might do. He couldn't help but think about how attractive she looked in her swimming top and shorts. Her gorgeous red hair was down and slightly damp. Her breathe smelled like beer.

"What happened to not drinking?" Scorpius asked, smiling slightly.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't change the subject. We didn't bring you here so you can kiss every girl you see!" she exclaimed.

Scorpius resisted rolling his eyes, "Oh? Were you thinking about that while you were snogging Steve?" he sneered, stuffing his hands in his swimming trunks and looking away. His efforts to sound intimidating were blocked out by the slight slur in his words.

She gave him a strange look, "What does that have to do with anything?!" she cried. "The point is, you can't go around kissing girls everywhere you go. We're here with the Potters and we can't go around embarrassing them! Think about what you're doing!"

Scorpius wasn't really listening to what she was saying all he heard was '_think about what you're doing'._ He thought about that. _Think about what I'm doing? How about what I _want_ to do?_

She opened her mouth to yell him some more, but he interrupted her by stepping forward and touching her lips with his. Her eyes widened, surprised. His hands flew to her cheeks and he held her, kissing her as if the world was going to end and they were going to die.

Scorpius's heart hammered in his chest and his body felt like lightning hit it. His head swirled with thoughts. _This is not real. _He could almost laugh. Then, Rose pushed him away and he felt empty, like his heart was just ripped out of him.

Rose stood there, staring at Scorpius, disbelief in her eyes. Her hands were on her lips and she looked fairly confused. All Scorpius was thinking was, _bloody hell this beats whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is any day._

Then, Scorpius realized he just _kissed Rose Weasley. _And _liked _it. His hand flew to his hair, "Holy, shit, Rose, I'm sorry, I've been drinking and I'm not thinking straight, and I'm a bit horny, so that really was not-" he started, but Rose held her hand up. He wished she'd listen to him. _Anything _would be better than to let Rose Weasley know he _did not fancy her._

Rose put her hand back down. "I need a beer. Or a couple," she announced and simply walked away, leaving him with his jaw slightly ajar.

Scorpius composed himself and looked around, feeling dazed. Then, Albus appeared at his side, shaking his head.

"You got it _bad, _mate," Albus told his best friend.

Scorpius tried not to glare at Albus, but really couldn't succeed. "It was an accident."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "You accidently snogged my cousin? Oi, mate, you've got it even _worse._ You fancy her, just admit it. The truth shall set you free," Albus laughed, patting Scorpius on the back.

Scorpius lightly pushed him away, "You're a bloody idiot," he stated. "I don't want to remember this night. Where does a fine looking guy like me have to go to find some hard liquor?"

* * *

They gang got back to the Potter residence at one in the morning. Thankfully, Mr. Potter was asleep. Unfortunately, they've been drinking and being quiet to them is whispering loudly and not banging into things _too _hard.

Trying to pretend they're sober was quite hard while they were being scolded.

Scorpius, Albus, James, Lily, and Rose were in their respective rooms by one thirty. That didn't mean they were asleep. Except for James, anyway, who knocked out once he touched his bed. Albus was doing a few magic tricks while Scorpius blabbered on about nothing. Rose was giggling and whispering to a sober Lily, making her laugh.

"Albus mentioned you and Scorpius snogged?" Lily asked, leaning back on her bed.

Rose laughed quietly, "It wasn't so much as snogging… more like a very long kiss. He kissed me, by the way!" She almost tripped putting on her night robes and giggled.

Lily was amused. "Anything else?" she asked, ready to go to sleep.

Rose settled next to her and snuggled under the covers, she muttered a few words before she fell asleep. Scorpius and Albus were bored and decided to listen in on what the girls were saying. They were, so was Lily, a little surprised at Rose's words.

"_I loved every second of it."_


End file.
